For excavation of oil and gas by seabed resource drilling ships and the like, structural pipes or tubes such as conductor casing steel pipes or tubes, riser steel pipes or tubes, and the like are used. In these applications, there has been an increasing demand for high-strength thick steel pipes or tubes of no lower than American Petroleum Institute (API) X80 grade from the perspectives of improving operation efficiency with increased pressure and reducing material costs.
Such structural pipes or tubes are often used with forged products containing alloying elements in very large amounts (such as connectors) subjected to girth welding. For a forged product subjected to welding, post weld heat treatment (PWHT) is performed to remove the residual stress caused by the welding from the forged product. In this case, there may be a concern about deterioration of mechanical properties such as strength after heat treatment. Accordingly, structural pipes or tubes are required to retain excellent mechanical properties, in particular high strength, in their longitudinal direction, that is, rolling direction, even after subjection to PWHT in order to prevent fractures during excavation by external pressure on the seabed.
Thus, for example, JPH1150188A (PTL 1) proposes a process for producing a high-strength steel plate for riser steel pipes or tubes that can exhibit excellent strength even after subjection to stress relief (SR) annealing, which is one type of PWHT, at a high temperature of 600° C. or higher, by hot-rolling a steel to which 0.30% to 1.00% of Cr, 0.005% to 0.0030% of Ti, and 0.060% or less of Nb are added, and then subjecting it to accelerated cooling.
In addition, JP2001158939A (PTL 2) proposes a welded steel pipe or tube that has a base steel portion and weld metal with chemical compositions in specific ranges and both having a yield strength of 551 MPa or more. PTL 2 describes that the welded steel pipe or tube has excellent toughness before and after SR in the weld zone.
JP2013139628A (PTL 3) describes a steel plate for line pipes or tubes excellent in material homogeneity, HIC resistance, and elongation that is obtained by hot-rolling a steel containing chemical components in a specific range and subjecting it to accelerated cooling in two stages, and a production method thereof.